


We Share a Few Things

by HolleringHawk65



Series: Tumblr Fics 2016 [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Capes, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6702532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolleringHawk65/pseuds/HolleringHawk65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked for 25 on a prompt list (Librarian/Avid Reader AU) and they didn't ask for a specific ship so, um, yeah I picked CapBat. Might turn this into a series, idk.</p>
<p>Steve is pining and Bruce might be pining right back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Share a Few Things

Every Tuesday, Steve was one of the first visitors to the library. It was only a three minute walk to his first class, so he could spend a few hours in the library and only have to jog to his class.

He had some other nearby classes, but Tuesday's were the only day that Bruce Wayne helped put around the library. They had two classes together, French and Introduction to Forensic Sciences, but Bruce always seemed so bored in them, not to mention distant. Here, in the library, not only could Steve steal a respectful amount of glances toward Bruce, but he could actually talk to him!

Well, _in theory_ , at least.

He had talked to him, but only really to check out a few art books. He always hoped that they would brush hands or something, but that never happened.

Today was the day though. He was definitely going to talk to him and-

"Steve, right?"

Bruce was standing _right_ in front of him. "I thought that you might like this. We just got it in today." He placed a book on the table Steve was sitting at, before the blond picked it up with a certain reverence.

"Abstract Expressionism," Steve said softly. "How did-?"

"French." A beat passed as Steve waited for him to elaborate. "You talked about how it was your favorite decade, and if my art history isn't too rusty, abstract expressionism was really big in this era."

"Yeah! I mean, you're right. Thank you." He searched for another topic because he didn't want to stop talking to him. "You're from Gotham?" Maybe that was a dumb question, considering he was wearing a Gotham Knights sweatshirt.

Bruce glanced around, looking more than a little uncomfortable. "Yeah. Born and raised."

"I love the botanical gardens! My friend, Bucky, and I went a few years ago and I was hoping to go again over break, especially since I'm a decent artist now." Bruce started to laugh and Steve blushed. "I mean, I don't mean to gloat-"

"I'm not sure you're capable," he said, smiling. Steve wasn't trying to give himself an ego boost, but when he thought about it, he had never seen Bruce _actually_ smile. Sure, he'd seen him smirk, scowl, or glare, but the smile on his face seemed genuinely happy, no other emotions attached.

"Well, one time, I ate a whole batch of cookies by myself, raw." Of course, it was only a half batch, and he almost gave his mother and Bucky heart attacks when they found out, mainly because they were worried about any bacteria that could've been in the eggs, but he turned out okay.

Bruce's smile didn't falter. "A true rebel, eh? Well, let me put my number into your phone, so when you're in Gotham, you, and your friend, can stay at my place. I have plenty of space, so it wouldn't be a bother."

He almost wanted to pinch himself, and he probably would've if didn't have to search around for his phone. When he did find it, inside of his satchel, next to some colored pencils, he quickly unlocked it and handed it over to Bruce.

"So, I was wondering if, if you're free, if maybe you wanted to grab a late lunch with me, after my first class ends?"

Bruce gave him back his phone, an eyebrow arched. Steve could already feel the total rejection he was about to get.

"What time?"

"Oh it's total- wait did you just say what time?" Everything came out in a rush so Bruce didn't hear anything except 'what time?' So he nodded slowly. "My class ends at 1:30, if that's alright."

"That's perfect. I'll be ready at 1:45."

"Great! Awesome- um, I mean, thanks again for the book."

Bruce did a little smile thing that had Steve's stomach in flurries. He was so effortlessly _beautiful_ ; drawing wouldn't do him any justice. "You're welcome."

"I should let you get back to work."

Bruce looked around and sighed. "Yeah, I guess the return books won't put themselves back on the shelves. Have fun at your class, Steve, and I'll see you at 1:45 sharp."

"You bet! Bye Bruce."

Later on, Steve went to check out the book on abstract expressionism. The librarian at the counter, a cute redhead with glasses and a name tag that said "Barbara", pursed her lips. She glanced back up at him and then down at the book. " _You're_ Steve Rogers?"

"Um, yeah. Why?"

"My friend, who brings you up _at least_ once whenever we have a _meal_ together, ordered this in specifically for you." She took a deep breath. "If you hurt him-"

"I won't!" To be honest, whenever he looked at Bruce and thought about them getting together, he could only imagine it ending if (1) it turned out Bruce was a real dick or (2) he felt that his myriad of illnesses were restricting what Bruce could do or (3) Bruce broke up with him for whatever reason.

She gave out a little laugh, before smiling. "Yeah, you won't. I'm just really protective of him. Anyway, have a nice day, Steve Rogers.

"You too!" He grabbed the book and almost ran out the door, eager to get to class so he could get it over with and see Bruce again.


End file.
